


I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

by imadetheline



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm a sucker for found family, Immortal Found Family, M/M, and they love their immortal daughter, andy lets go a little, it's mostly nicky/joe, late night dance parties as coping mechanisms, nicky and joe are soft, shameless excuse to write fluff, wrote this instead of doing my homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline
Summary: Nile has a nightmare. Her family is there for her. And for one another.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 193





	I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration just hit me and I wrote this little thing. Title is from the song I found by amber run. Hope you guys like it!

Nicky is reaching for his gun before the scream even registers in his sleep-heavy brain.

They’re all sharing a room again. The mission had been draining for all of them and no one wanted to be out of sight of the others. This means that Andy has also jerked up, reaching for a dagger before it registers that the scream had come from Nile.

Nicky and Andy’s eyes meet across the room as they both lower the weapons in their hands. He feels Joe grab for him, hand fisting in the sheet pooled around Nicky’s waist, his breath warm and familiar on Nicky’s neck.

Nile is whispering apologies in between shaky breaths. Nicky is reminded of that first night, years ago. He’s almost surprised to find that… someone isn’t there. 

He’s pulled from his memories by a gentle tap on his waist. He glances over his shoulder to meet Joe’s eyes. His lover just angles his head to the young immortal. Nicky turns back, slipping out of the sheets, dislodging Joe’s arm on his waist. It quickly finds a place on his shoulder as he sits on the edge of the bed. “Nile?” he questions.

Her breathing has evened out but Nicky’s seen enough of Joe’s nightmares to recognize that she’s still shaken. She glances at him but expertly avoids his eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” he supplies. Joe, ever one for words, is often comforted by talking after dreams of death. But not always.

She shakes her head and looks back down at the sheets twisted around her legs. Andy’s moved so she’s standing close, a hand resting on Nile’s shoulder. She glances up to the men across from her, clearly asking what she should do, what they should do.

Nicky’s not sure. When Joe doesn’t wish to speak, Nicky opts for distracting him, kisses pressed to his neck, hands in his curls. But he doesn’t know how to distract Nile. 

He feels movement from behind him as Joe throws off the covers and slips around him, his fingers brushing lightly against Nicky’s waist. He pulls himself off the bed and crosses to Nile’s hunched form, leaving Nicky shivering at the new found cold at his back in Joe's absence. Andy pulls her hand away as Joe holds his out. It hangs in the air between the two of them. Nile looks at it for a moment before looking up at Joe questioningly. He just shakes his hand slightly, urging her to take it. She shakes her head, already smiling softly, and grabs Joe’s hand.

He’s immediately pulling her from the room, not even bothering to put on a shirt, as he drags her down the stairs of their safe house and into the kitchen. 

Nicky meets Andy’s eyes from where he’s still sitting on the edge of his and Joe’s bed. She smiles and shakes her head fondly then gestures for the door still smiling. Nicky smiles back and stands, grabbing a shirt from the end of the bed and pulling it on. Andy’s right behind him as they follow the sound of music to the kitchen.

Nicky reaches the bottom of the stairs and is greeted by a wild sight. All the lights in the kitchen are on and a small radio is sitting on the table loudly blasting… Scottish dancing music? He laughs lightly. 

He’s struck more though by the inhabitants. Joe is spinning Nile around, his head thrown back in laughter as she beams and her hair whips round. The pure joy on their faces paints the room golden and strikes Nicky speechless. He’s left frozen in awe. Andy slips by him, a smirk clearly visible as she looks at his love struck face. Joe is quickly gesturing to Andy to join them and to Nicky’s surprise, she does. Their laughter fills the room. Nicky watches Andy spin Nile and Joe around. He had not thought he could love his family any more than he already had and yet his heart seems to be overflowing. 

And then Joe’s breaking away from the women. They barely seem to notice as he crosses the room. The music and whispers fade away and Nicky’s heart flutters as Joe stretches his hand out. After all these years, he’s still smitten. He smiles. Perhaps more so now.

He places his hand in Joe’s and Joe is pulling him in till their chests are touching. Joe’s sleep pants are slung low on his waist and he’s warm against Nicky as they sway, ignoring the upbeat bounce of the music. Nicky often wonders if sunlight is trapped beneath Joe’s skin. It’s a warmth he craves, needs, just as plants need the sun to live.

Apparently his love was painted on his face because Joe smirks and whispers, “Miss me?” 

He’s teasing, but Nicky can’t help but reply, “Always.” Joe’s smirk softens and he pulls their laced hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Nicky’s knuckles. “Thank you,” Nicky whispers. Joe glances up at him, a question clear in his eyes. Nicky sighs softly, “For this,” he jerks his head to the radio and dancing women behind them. The bright light is reflected in Joe’s dark eyes as he smiles again. It’s almost blinding. Nicky blinks. “And for being here.”

Joe’s lips tug downwards slightly at that. “Where else would I be?” Nicky doesn’t have an answer for that so he just shakes his head, smiling, and leans into Joe.

He rests his head on Joe’s bare shoulder as Joe rubs circles on Nicky’s back. His hand familiar through the cloth of Nicky’s shirt. Nicky breathes out softly, at peace in the moment, “You’re good at this.”

This time Joe voices his question out loud, “At what?”

“Happiness.”

Joe blinks and pushes Nicky back. He raises his hand to Nicky’s forehead, brushing back his hair and then rests his hand on Nicky’s cheek, waiting for Nicky to meet his eyes. 

“So are you,” he whispers, placing a kiss to Nicky’s forehead. Nicky smiles softly, lost in the sea of Joe’s eyes, blinded by the light of his grin, awash in his love.

And then Nile’s grabbing at Nicky’s arm and pulling him in, her nightmare forgotten, and the music’s flooding back in and Andy’s smiling and Joe’s laughing as Nile complains that he was hogging Nicky. 

They’re here. And they’re together.

Of course. Where else would they be?

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it leave a comment. They make my day! I may write more of these two so if you guys have ideas for other one-shots send me an ask on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline) or just yell about the old guard and other fandom stuff with me. I also have another tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soithinkicanwrite) for all my writing stuff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
